Imperfect
by Tali 5338
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been dating secretly for 2 months. When they come clean to their team they have already moved in together. A new case becomes unlike anything they have come across in a long time. What is in store for Tiva? Rated M for later chapters.


**_A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I am having trouble with uploading my latest chapters of 'It Was Meant To Be TIVA Smut'. They are still being recovered from my files that basically went BOOM. So yeah. Anyway I have had this story in my head for a while now. The 'Talia' character is based on my friend Jess. So enjoy my story._**

**Chapter 1: Truth Time**

Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David have been dating for two months now and have decided to move in together. They have not told anyone about their relationship yet. They have decided that they will tell everyone about them in their weekly Monday morning meeting in MTAC. The only people in there will be, Director Jenny Sheppard, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Tony and Ziva.

Monday morning arrived and the whole team was up in MTAC. Jenny had finished updating the team on recent notifications.

"Does anyone have anything else they would like to add?" She asked.

"Yeah we do." Tony said as he and Ziva got out of their seats and stood in front of their team members.

"Tony and I have something we would like to share with you." Ziva stated calmly.

"For the last two months, Ziva and I have been dating each other. Last week we decided to live together and we bought an apartment on Saturday. We felt really bad about not telling you about us, but we wanted to see if it worked out first before telling you." Tony said as he took Ziva's had in his. They were now stood side by side smiling like idiots.

"Gibbs and McGee, pay up. I win." Abby said excitedly.

"What?" Tony and Ziva asked confused at the happy Goth's reaction.

"Well McGee, Gibbs and I all had a bet going on about you two. I bet that you would tell us, McGee bet that you would get caught, and Gibbs bet that he would already know. So Gibbs didn't know, you didn't get caught and you did tell us. You've made me $200 richer." Abby explained as she claimed her prize money from Gibbs and McGee.

"Okay, well you are all invited to join us tonight at our new place for dinner tonight at 2100. I have texted you the details. We hope you will all be able to join us." Tony said as he placed his arm around Ziva protectively.

"We would love to come, now get back to work." Jenny said as everyone started to leave.

At 1230 the team still had no case to work on which meant that they had to work on cold cases. Gibbs had let them have a lunch break until 1330. Tony had gone for Chinese food while Ziva finished making her final calls for her cold case before she moves onto her next one.

Tony came back 5 minutes later with Chinese food. He put the containers on Ziva's desk then got his chair from his own desk and brought it over next to Ziva. They were the only ones in the Bullpen so they listened to some music. When they finished eating, Ziva got up and put the containers in the trash. When she came back she sat side ways on Tony's lap and he kissed her forehead while she wrapped her arms around him.

"You okay, Zi?" Tony asked with concern evident in his voice.

"I am fine, Tony. I am just nervous about everyone coming over tonight to see our apartment. That reminds me, we need to go to the store for food and drinks. We also have a few boxes we still need to unpack." Ziva said as she lifted her head to look at Tony.

"Okay. Well unless we get a case, we will have 2 hours to go to the store and unpack those boxes. What is in those boxes anyway?" Tony asked as he moved his face closer to Ziva's.

"I think one box is filled with my underwear, one with photo albums and I am not sure what is in the other ones." Ziva replied, her lips millimetres away from his.

"Well then, I can't wait to unpack that first box, heh." Tony said with his famous DiNozzo smile.

Ziva was one who closed the gap between them and kissed him. She could never get enough of him. He was like a drug; once you get started you never want to stop. The only difference with this drug is that she was not sharing him with anyone. After a few minutes, the need for oxygen kicked in. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ziva. Don't worry about tonight, everyone will love our new place."

"I love you too, Tony. I know everything will be fine. Can I tell you a secret?" Ziva asked, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything Ziva." Tony replied, acknowledging how serious she was.

"I have never lived with anyone before. I mean people have asked me, but I have never said yes. I was never had a serious relationship like this before." She said getting off him and sitting back in her chair.

"Well you know how I was engaged to Wendy? Well I wasn't. She asked me to move in with her and I said that I wasn't ready. She then went off telling people that we were engaged to try and encourage me to commit to her. After I told her I was still not ready, she broke up with me. Anyway, what I am trying to say was that, I have never lived with someone before either." Tony said as he took her hands in his.

"Really. She must have been desperate to do all that." Ziva replied as she looked away from him and down at the floor.

"Zi, what's wrong? Look at me Ziva. Please tell me what's wrong." Tony asked, once again concerned. She looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"I am just scared that I will screw this up and you will not love me anymore, or you will realize that you are too good for me and leave me. It is just that I have wanted to be with you for so long and I just know that I will screw this up somehow." Ziva said still looking down at the floor as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Tony let one of her hands go as he placed the other hand on her cheek and wiped away the stray tear. This made her look up at him and into his eyes.

"I love you Ziva. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you. We will both screw things up on the way but what type of relationship would it be if we didn't. Don't ever say that I am too good for you. If anything you are too good for me. That is why I have waited so long to act upon my feelings for you." Tony said as he brought her in for another kiss.

"Thank you Tony, for everything. I really do love you." Ziva said as she broke away from the kiss.

"Well that's good because I really love you too." Tony said as he kissed her once again.

They did not know how long they had been kissing for before a familiar voice broke them apart.

"Don't let Gibbs catch you doing that when you are supposed to be working or he will head slap you so hard your great grandchildren will feel it." Jenny said.

"Sorry Director, anyways we still have..." Tony looked at his watch to check the time. "...25 minutes left before we have to get back to working on cold cases." Tony said as the Director started to walk up to her office.

Tony and Ziva decided to go down to Abby's lab until they had to go back to work. They all sat in the back of her lab talking and laughing. It was rear to be able to do this at work but it was worth every minute of it.

"So, truth time, how'd it happen?" Abby asked excitedly.

"I am surprised that you do not know, Abby. I mean if it was not for you we probably would not have got together." Ziva said.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked whilst trying to figure out what happened two months ago.

"I don't think she remembers, Zi." Tony said teasingly.

"I think she had too much to drink, Tony." Ziva joined in teasing Abby.

"All I can remember from two months ago is Ziva and I going out for drinks, I got my new tattoo. Then I woke up on my sofa the next morning. What happened?" Abby asked still trying to work out what she was missing.

"Well when we were at the tattoo parlor, can you remember what we did there?" Ziva asked, hoping that Abby would regain some of her memory back.

"Okay, let me see. We were a little tipsy and I got a small black and purple rose tattooed on my leg..." Abby closed her eyes and tries to replay the events at the parlor. "Ooh I remember daring you to get a tattoo since you did not have one. Then you rolled up the skirt I made you wear and showed me that on your inner left thigh, you have a small, simple dagger there pointing downwards." Abby stopped again as she felt like she was forgetting something.

"Yes Abby, but can you remember what happened after that?" Ziva asked now feeling a bit sorry for Abby.

"Erm... I urm... Oh wait, I said that you should get something else tattooed next to it. It was a word or a name... Wait... Did you get Tony's name tattooed just above it?!" Abby asked suddenly getting excited.

Tony and Ziva had huge smiled plastered on their faces. Abby then realize that Tony had picked them both up from the tattoo parlor. She had been taken home and she just thought that Ziva had been taken home as well.

"Well it was getting late after Tony had dropped you off so he offered for me to stay at his for the night. I happily agreed. We got to talking and drinking and he asked me if I had any tattoos. I answered honestly and then I asked him the same question. It turns out we both have a tattoo. We showed them to each other and we were both happy with what we saw. We decided that enough was enough, no more hiding our feelings. Now here we are two months later, and I have not been thins happy in a very long time." Ziva was now looking away from Abby and straight into Tony's emerald green eyes. Her fingers were hovering over Tony's covered tattoo and tracing the pattern of it through the material.

"Aww, you guys! Wait, hold on a sec... Tony has a tattoo? Where is it?! What is it?! When did you get it?!" Abby's brain was going into overdrive with all this new information.

Tony unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him in only his sleeveless undershirt. He turned around so his right shoulder was facing Abby. In bold, black, beautiful writing was 'Ziva'. It was so simple yet so meaningful. Abby's eyes started to water as she fought back her tears.

"Tony that is beautiful. When did you get it?" Abby managed to say once she composed herself and Tony started to button up his shirt again.

"I got it a few months ago when I realized that no matter how many one night stands I have, I needed only one person. I needed Ziva." Tony replied, leaning in to give Ziva a sweet and gentle kiss.

"You two are perfect." Was all Abby could choke out before she gave the both a world famous Abby hug.

"Well we need to get back to work Abs. We will see you tonight at 9?" Tony half asked, half stated.

"I will see you then." And with that they all got back to work.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
